


Это не мои доспехи

by Lisenok_Lis



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Post-Order 66
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis
Summary: Это не мои доспехи, думает Коди.





	Это не мои доспехи

**Author's Note:**

> Часть цикла «Хорошие солдаты»

Это не мой шлем, думает Коди.

Перед глазами на внутреннем дисплее слой за слоем проявляется карта местности, разворачиваются значки, графики и схемы, привычные — но всё-таки чуть другие. Не такие, как раньше. Неправильные.

Эта неправильность отдается колкой, острой болью в голове, прямо над правым виском. Словно там ворочается, выкручивается что-то, как будто настраивается, проходя отладку, сложный механизм.

Коди жмурится, позволяя себе на секунду сосредоточиться на боли, а когда снова открывает глаза, забывает, что несколько мгновений назад его беспокоил вид на внутришлемном дисплее.

Он переключается на тепловизор — бойцы бывшего двести двенадцатого маячат впереди желто-красными фигурами, — привычно пробегается пальцами по поясу, проверяя снаряжение, а затем командует:

— Вперед.

Зачистка сектора начинается.

~

Это не мои доспехи, думает Коди.

Смотрит внимательно, жмурится, моргает часто-часто. Смотрит снова. Касается прохладного пластоида кончиками пальцев. Вот здесь, слева, чуть ниже магнитной застежки, соединяющей нагрудную пластину со спинной, должны быть три царапины. Короткая и две длинных, все — глубокие; зацепило осколками при взрыве, давно, еще на Лола-Саю. Коди хотел отполировать, да не успел.

Царапин нет.

Ни этих, ни остальных, полученных за годы войны. Кристофсис, Тет, Риши, Камино, Сарриш, Умбара, Утапау — каждая планета, каждая луна и каждая станция, на которую Коди высаживался в составе двести двенадцатого, оставила на нем — точнее, на его доспехах, — свои следы. Теперь они исчезли, как и широкие оранжевые лучи, расходившиеся по броне и напоминавшие Коди солнце.

Пальцы скользят по гладкой, без единой выщербины, пластине.

Коди жмурится: в виске словно взрывается термодетонатор, звука и света становится слишком много. Зачем ты вспомнил, бьется в голове, хорошие солдаты не вспоминают.

— Хорошие солдаты, — говорит Коди вслух, — выполняют приказы.

Он берет первую пластину сверкающей белой брони и надевает на себя.

~

Это не мое оружие, думает Коди.

Бластер похож, очень. Прежняя форма, прежний вес, прежнее, знакомое ощущение в руке. Вот только скорострельность выше, больше емкость заряда, а значит — и эффективность.

Смертоносность, поправляет себя Коди.

Он не знает, есть ли такое слово. Честно говоря, ему все равно.

Оживает забытый комлинк, вырывая Коди из тяжелых, мутных мыслей.

— Расчетное время прибытия — две минуты, — хрипло сообщает Один-Восемь. 

— Понял тебя, — отзывается Коди. На случай, если посадка будет жесткой, крепче перехватывает свободной рукой петлю держателя, обводит взглядом отряд: под непривычными шлемами не видно лиц, но он знает — парни готовы, парни не сомневаются, — и командует: — Бластеры в боевой режим. После высадки и обнаружения цели огонь по готовности, стрелять на поражение. Вопросы?

Вопросов нет. Аккумулятор бластера заряжен. Предохранитель снят.

Коди — готов.

На влажную, пружинящую под ногами землю он спрыгивает первым.

~

Это не я, думает Коди, пробираясь вместе с тремя бойцами по северному краю пустого, словно вымершего поселения. На внутришлемном дисплее отображаются результаты сканирования местности, броня легко, почти незаметно давит на плечи, бластер знакомой тяжестью лежит в руке.

Коди рад, что вокруг нет ничего, напоминающего транспаристил.

Что шлем скрывает лицо.

Что он нигде не может увидеть свое отражение.

Это не я, упрямо повторяет Коди мысленно. Замечает движение чуть впереди, справа. Стреляет, почти не целясь. Попадает. Выполняет приказ.

И наконец-то не думает ни о чем.


End file.
